The Sixth Fear
by AntoniaRose
Summary: "Promise you'll grant it?" Tobias asks. "Okay, fine. What is it?" He looks straight into my eyes. "I want to see your fear landscape." Tris and Four journey through Tris's fear landscape. Tris never told Tobias about her sixth fear. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! _

_So, after I watched Divergent(which was just epic, and I loved it so so much), the idea for this one-shot suddenly came to my mind. This happens one year after Dauntless initiation, and the war never occurred. _

_What if Tris never told Tobias about her sixth fear? What if she showed him instead? This is my take on what could have happened if Tris had let Tobias in her fear landscape. _

_Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. _

*Tris POV*

"But it's your birthday!" I protested. "How can you not want presents?"

Tobias shrugs. "Maybe it's because we never got presents in Abnegation. It's alright, Tris. I really don't want anything anyway. I have practically everything I need."

I push myself up to a sitting position. "It is not alright! Everyone deserves presents on their birthday!"

Tobias sighs. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

I shake my head stubbornly.

It was a year after Dauntless initiation, and we were training the new initiates. Today was Saturday, and it was a break for the initiates and us between stages one and two.

Tobias had not even told me it was his birthday. It was Zeke who had let me in on it.

And naturally, I was more than a little annoyed that my _boyfriend_ of all people didn't even tell me about the day he was born.

We were lying on the bed in his apartment, as I had moved in after I became a Dauntless member. It had been a perfectly normal afternoon, but now I was starting to get angry with him.

Rather than blow up, I stand up and start to walk away. Maybe I would find Christina and go shopping; it would take hardly anything to convince Christina to shop.

Before I can go more than a meter, I feel fingers wrap around my wrists, shackling me, pulling me back towards him.

"What do you want?" I snap at him, twisting around so that our arms are crossed in front of us. I ignore the slight twinge of pain that comes from my twisted arm-pain is no stranger to me, as a member of the Dauntless. It's something you get used to.

His dark eyes are slightly amused, although looking thoughtful as always. "Why are you so upset over this?"

I don't normally speak my thoughts, but I do this time. "Because everyone else can give you presents, and you accept them! I've seen it," I accuse him. He accepted the gifts Shauna, Zeke and Uriah gave him. The only one he doesn't want a present from is me. Even Christina and Will got him something.

I can't help feeling that it's because anything I give him would be worthless.

"I see," he says quietly. "Tris, you've already given me you. That's the greatest gift I could have gotten from anyone. I don't want anything else."

A slight blush makes its way on my cheeks but I refuse to acknowledge it. "I still want to give you something. It's the first gift I'll ever get you as your girlfriend."

He considers this for a minute, and then suddenly a smile makes its way onto his face.

I get slightly nervous. Tobias has become more playful and wicked in the time I've known him, and if I'm sure of anything, it's the fact that that look means nothing good.

"Okay," he says, still with that wicked look on his face. "If you really want to give me something, I have an idea. It's the only thing I want."

"What is it?"

"First, promise me that you'll grant it."

"Tell me what it is first."

"No. First you have to promise me," he says seriously.

"Okay, fine! What is it?"

He looks straight into my eyes. "I want to see your fear landscape."

_So, how was it? Should I continue?_

_Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time! _


	2. Chapter 2

_33 reviews for one chapter! Thanks so much guys! _

_Anyways, here's the next chapter, brought by popular demand. Hint: the more you review, the faster you get chapters! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. _

*Tobias POV*

I watch Tris's face.

Her eyes go wide with horror for a minute, and a dismayed expression crosses her face. I didn't want to be right about this, but I am.

Stupid Eric. He's been dropping sly hints ever since the day of Tris's fear landscape. I watched her only through the glass windows, but I remember very clearly that particular part of her fear landscape that had gotten me puzzled.

She wasn't screaming, or crying; she was _laughing. _I had seen many reactions as people went through their fear landscapes, but none as peculiar as hers. _No one _ever laughed when they were doing stage 3.

But even more puzzling was the blush that crept up her cheeks then. I didn't understand what the heck was going on, but the laughter of the Dauntless leaders told me that Tris had faced a very unusual-and apparently funny-fear.

I was pulled back to reality by Tris.

"Isn't there…isn't there anything else you want? What about doing training? We can go get tattoos, or you can throw knives at my head-"

"Tris!" I cut her off loudly. "I am not throwing knives at your head again. You promised that you would grant my wish, and this is it."

She twisted her hands together in front of her nervously, but looked up to meet my eyes. "Please, Tobias?" she pleaded softly, and for a minute I was stunned by the beauty of her eyes.

_Stay firm, idiot. _

I had to see her fear landscape. I needed to know what it was she was hiding from me. We had promised each other-no secrets.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Tris. This is what I want."

*Tris*

I was silent on the walk up to the fear landscape room. Tobias had gone to fetch the serum, and my footsteps sounded oddly loud on the stone floor.

I wrapped my arms around myself, missing the feeling of his hand around my waist.

How was I going to tell him-about _that_?

He had asked sure, but I had bypassed the question, focusing instead on what we were going to do about the Erudite attacking Abnegation.

They had come to an agreement. Now members of every faction were involved in the government, with joint leaders at the head of every faction-Max for Dauntless, Jeanine Matthews for Erudite, Jack Kang for Candor, Johanna Reyes for Amity, and…Marcus for Abnegation.

I felt the hot surge of anger that rushed through me every time I thought of Marcus. I hated him-hated him with a passion. How could he abuse his own son?

That, of course, led me right back to Tobias, who somehow turned into simulation Tobias in my mind.

I remembered what had happened in the simulation, and held back a shudder. I had hoped to break it to my boyfriend gently, but he was just so damn stubborn.

_Don't think about it, Tris. Just let him see for himself. _

"You okay, Tris?"

I break out of my reverie to see Tobias walking towards me, the black box and needle in his hand. I nod quickly, taking the needle and injecting him.

He kissed me on the forehead, and brushes my hair away from my neck. "I love you, you know," he murmurs, injecting me, pushing the serum into my veins.

"I love you too," I say in the last moments before the serum overtakes me. And the words he said before the first simulation comes back to my mind.

_Be brave, Tris. _

_A/N: Please don't kill me! I have planned out the chapters, and it's probably going to be just ten, so about eight more chapters to go! _

_The first fear will appear in the next chapter. The chapters will not be very long but I'll try to make it as long as possible. _

_Please review! Till next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone!_

_Once again, you've managed to astound me with the huge number of reviews I've gotten. I cannot possible explain to you guys how much I owe you for this. Also, I have done most of the scenes based on the book, not the movie, because the movie portrays it in a more interesting way. _

_Now, it turns out that I am not above selfish self-advertisement (I could never be Abnegation), so I would appreciate it if you guys could check out my modern day story of Tris and Tobias called Just Friends, as well as a new story I will be posting which is basically about the characters of Divergent reading Divergent._

_I would be beyond elated if you guys would read it._

_And now…on to the next chapter. Happy reading! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. _

*Tris POV*

I open my eyes to find myself in the grassy field outside the city. The fence rises up around us, tall and bold and imposing. The sky is an azure blue, and it looks like a perfect day, but I know what will come next.

Tobias stands next to me, the wind blowing through his dark hair. I fall to my knees, and search through the grass to find the gun. "What are you looking for?" I hear Tobias ask, but it's getting hard to hear him. The wind has picked up speed, and my ears register the sound of the cawing crows.

"Easter eggs," I reply sarcastically. "What do you think?"

He says nothing, but drops to his knees beside me, and roots through the mud and grass. I feel the talons grip my shoulder, and fight back the urge to scream.

I look up into the sky, and I find that the crows have gathered in mass numbers, beyond even my capacity to shoot. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

All the times I went into the simulation before, the crows never assembled this fast. I should have found the gun by now, but my hands are empty.

"Tobias!" I yell. "What's going on?"

The birds surround us, pecking at our hair and clothes. I use my hands to shield my face, but I can feel them rip my skin open, making cuts on my hands and arms and clothes.

I scream, as loudly as I can, my fear clouding my brain. Suddenly, I feel someone stand in front of me, pushing me to the ground, and I feel Tobias on top of me. I know what he's doing; he's protecting me from the crows, the way I took the blow for him in his fear landscape the moment Marcus raised the whip to hit him.

It's this fact, that he's ready to sacrifice himself to save me, that clears my head.

The simulation will move on if it registers that my heartbeat is normal. I force myself to pretend that I'm not here, that I'm a million miles away from this field and the crows attacking us.

I hear Tobias's cry of pain, and feel a stabbing pain in my chest. How can I let him do this?

I focus harder. I remember the first time I saw him, and the peculiar shade of blue his eyes were. I remember grasping his hand to pull myself out of the net, and how it enclosed my smaller one, warm and safe.

I remember my mother cutting my hair in Abnegation, slow, and gentle, and quiet. I remember her smiling at me the day of the aptitude test, remember her looking in the mirror and meeting my eyes.

My mother was Dauntless. She must have done this. And I'm her daughter. I have the capability to fight this.

I let my mind wander on, taking me away from the fear landscape.

I remember Caleb helping me with homework at the kitchen table, patient and understanding. I should have known then, I should have realized that he was meant for Erudite.

I remember my father, teaching me how to cut vegetables for the first time when I was eight years old. I remember cutting my finger, and crying at the sight of the blood. I remember him sticking a blue plaster on my thumb and kissing my forehead.

The noises vanish, and I know the simulation has moved on. I breathe a sigh of relief, before I hear the unmistakable sound of rushing water, and feel the cool glass beneath my hands.

I'm in the tank.

_So, I'm really very sorry for leaving you all with a cliffhanger like that! I'll do my best to update soon!_

_Thank you all once again for all the follows, favs and reviews. It really means a lot to me, and I would love it if you guys could keep up the good work. Can we aim at 30 reviews for this chapter? _

_Till next time! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! _

_90 reviews! That's **AMAZING!** Yes, I bolded, italicized, capitalised and underlined it. Just for emphasis. ;) _

_Anyways, after all that, I just couldn't NOT update-that would have been cruel. And I will not do that to you guys. And this is Chapter Four... ;) _

_Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. _

*Tobias POV*

_Not. Good. _

Gritting my teeth, I force myself to focus on Tris. I remember her strong but slight frame, her pale skin, her beautiful blue-grey eyes. I take a deep breath and relax my shoulders. Some of the knots unravel.

Tris slams her hand on the glass, hard, but it doesn't move an inch. "What's this fear about?" I ask her. If we can figure out what it is, we can beat it.

"Strength," she says, her voice strained. "It's about everyone always thinking I'm weak. I have to convince myself I'm strong enough to break the glass."

And then I remember, and a chill travels through me. What did Max say just the day before?

_You have to solve the problem. _

"Tris," I say quietly. "That won't work anymore."

She stops banging on the glass, turns to face me. "What do you mean?"

The water travels up our legs, above our knees.

"They've changed the simulations. To make the simulation move on, you have to solve the problem. That's why you couldn't find the gun to shoot the crows. You were manipulating the simulation."

Tris's eyes lock with mine, and she realizes what I'm saying. "They want everyone to do it the way the Dauntless do," she whispers.

The water surges past my waist.

The tank seems to close in on me. The glass walls enclose me, trapping me in. I push at them with my hands, but I'm not here anymore. I'm a million miles away in another enclosed space, my back aching from the lashes inflicted upon me.

_"Tobias."_

_I back away from him, but he advances towards me. His eyes are dark and glimmer with an emotion I cannot decipher. It cannot be sadness anymore-the man isn't capable of feeling sad for anyone. Not even his own son. _

_"Father. Please. I'm sorry." My voice sounds desperate, even to myself. It's a futile hope. He will never spare me. _

_He shakes his head. "I cannot let you repeat this mistake. You have to learn."_

_The belt curls around his wrist, and I know what will come next. I know it like it's my daily routine, because it is. I know the words he will speak next, and how the belt will move, lashing across my face and back, the blood running along my skin. _

_He takes a step toward me and uncoils the belt. And then he speaks. _

This is for your own good.

_My hands come up over my head to protect myself, and I can feel the lash of the whip as it comes down on my skin, again and again-making marks in my skin, tracing its path as the blood flows. _

_And then I'm screaming, screaming at him to stop, to leave, to let me go…_

"Tobias? Tobias!"

Tris cups my face in her hands, rests her forehead against mine. I feel the water against my chest. Tris looks at me, and I see the glimmer of tears in her beautiful eyes. "Is it him? Was he hurting you?"

"The whip," I mumble. "He was hitting me, and then he threw me in the closet, left me there…"

Tris says nothing but stands on her tiptoes and kisses me. It's a soft kiss, a sweet reassuring one, to let me know I'm not there anymore, that I'm free from him, that I'll never have to see him again.

She brings me back to the present, and I realize that if we don't do something, we're going to drown. I pull away from her, keeping my arm around her waist.

My eyes scan the floor of the tank, and I see the pipe, releasing water into the tank. If we plug up the pipe, the water will stop flowing, I realize. I look at Tris, and I see that she's looking at the pipe too.

Without a word, I shrug off my jacket, and she takes it, diving down to the pipe and stuffing the jacket in, clogging it.

The water stops flowing, and we both sigh in relief. I turn to her, and kiss her head. This was her fear; but she was the one comforting me. She's my anchor, my grounding, and I'll never stop owing her.

I lean down to kiss her.

And that's when I'm ripped away from her.

_So, I'm the kind of wicked person who likes to leave cliffhangers on every chapter. _

_Sorry! _

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys, it means a lot to me. Also, I don't know if you guys know, but there's been a lot of speculation lately about whether Theo and Shailene may be dating! This is like heaven to me; I'm a huge Sheo shipper! _

_What do you guys think? Should they get together? Let me know in the reviews! Let's aim for 115 this time, okay? _

_Till next time! _


End file.
